It Happened One Night
by winecheese
Summary: A charming little story, full of wit…(cause we all could use a little a little relief from the drama!) It’s Rory, Lorelai, and Emily, all alone one night at the Gilmore Mansion!


Title: It Happened One Night (and no, it has nothing to do with the movie with Clark Gable)

Author: wine/cheese

Summary: A charming little story, filled with wit… (cause we all could use a little a little relief from the drama!) It's Rory, Lorelai, and Emily, all alone one night at the Gilmore Mansion!

A/N: There are so many stories on this site that primarily focus on romantic pairings. However, this particular tale delves into the lives of the three remaining Gilmore women: Emily, Lorelai, and Rory.

While we are aware of the special bond between Lorelai and Rory, Emily still seems a mystery to me. Yes, there will be snippets or romance for all you hopeless romantics out there, so bear with me! This piece might be a little bit different than the ones you might have read, but just give it a try! So sit back, grab some cookies, and enjoy the show!

"I hope you're aware of how deeply disappointed I am!" exclaimed Lorelai before seizing an onion ring from her daughter's plate. She quickly devoured it before Rory had a chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I've just been so unbelievably busy these past couple of days. It's like all my professors attended a covert meeting in which they decided to swamp me with homework the week I had intended to go out and buy the new U2 CD!" Rory replied, snatching a french fry from her mother's plate, ensuring an equal exchange.

"Well, tell it to Bono, because he called an hour ago and is absolutely outraged." the elder informed her.

"Oh, Bono called?"

"Yup, he had just come back from his 'Tree-Huggers Association' meeting and decided to give me a ring." Lorelai replied happily. Just then, they we greeted by the warm aroma coming from the cup that was set in front of them by Luke. Lorelai and Rory both thanked him.

"So what do you guys have planned for this weekend?" he asked, crossing his arms, resting in his usual stance.

"Nothing that doesn't involve dragging missy here down to the music store," said Lorelai, nodding her head in Rory's direction. "But other than that, nothing much. Me and my girl are just going to chill this weekend."

"No stress, no distractions!" Rory chimed in.

"Sounds good." Luke smiled and lightly patted the back of Lorelei's head before walking away. Lorelai turned her head to watch him leave. After he disappeared into the kitchen, she turned back to Rory, with a small grin plastered on her face.

"I saw that." said Rory, nonchalantly. She took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Saw what?"

"I saw you staring at Luke's butt."

"I did no such thing!"

"Relax, it's kind of endearing, in a weird-" Rory was cut off by the ringing of her mother's cell phone. Lorelai retrieved her phone from her purse. When she saw the number on the caller ID, she grimaced. "Here," she said to Rory, offering her the phone "You answer."

Rory rolled her eyes and wiped her hands with a napkin before taking it from her mother. "Grandma isn't it?" she asked. Lorelai nodded. Rory sighed and flipped open the ringing phone. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Rory? Is that you?" came Emily's voice on the other line.

"Yeah. Hi Grandma."

"Why are you answering you mother's phone?" There is a pause. "Did she take one look at the caller ID and ask you to take the call?"

Rory covered the mouthpiece with her hand and looked at her mother. "It's like she has ESP, or something." She handed the phone back to Lorelai.

Lorelai scowled. "Trust me, it's not ESP. It's Satan's doing. It's witchcraft!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Abigail Williams."

Lorelai took a deep breath and held the phone up to her ear. "Hi Mom."

"Lorelai, it's very rude not to answer your own phone, let alone having Rory answer it for you!"

"Sorry, Mom" Lorelai said and mouthed 'evil' to Rory, while pointing to the phone.

"It's not a matter of sorry, Lorelai, it is called proper telephone etiquette. Anyway, I called to talk about our dinner planned for tonight."

"I'm listening."

"Well, my maid, Lila, had to leave urgently due to some family emergency. Fine time to have one, I might add. Anyway, her departure leaves me with no cook for this evening's dinner. And no cook, means no food and-"

"And no food means no Friday Night Dinner?" Lorelai tried hopefully.

"Please don't get your hopes up, Lorelai. Dinner will, of course, still be on. But I was thinking me, you, and Rory could do the cooking."

"Me, you, and Rory? Cook? Since when do you of all people enjoy the culinary arts?" Lorelai exclaimed

"Don't act so surprised. When I was living in college I did dabble a bit. I think it would be rather fun for the three of us to whip up a meal. Your father is out of town on business so you won't have to go over to the pool house. Maybe after that we could all settle in for a movie. You know, Candice Howard from DAR just lent me 'Bringing Up Baby'. Wouldn't it be fun to see together? It'll be just us girls!" said Emily excitedly.

"Uh, Mom, wouldn't it be easier for us to just call it off for this week?" asked Lorelai longingly.

"Nonsense! This is the only time we see each other during the week. Now you and Rory can just come over at five so we can start early! Your father is out of town on business so you won't have to go over to the pool house."

"I really don't want to put you through that much trouble, Mom." said Lorelai, making one last attempt to save herself from the wrath of her mother.

"I'll see you at five!"

Lorelai heaved a sigh. She uttered a quick goodbye and turned back to Rory who was waiting intently for her mother to say something.

"Your grandmother wants us to come over tonight and cook dinner," Lorelai announced solemnly, "And after that, she wants us to watch 'Bringing Up Baby' with her."

"Aw, I love that movie!"

"What is she going to suggest next? Sleeping over and braiding each other's hair?" cried Lorelai.

"It'll be fun…until Grandma tastes your horrible cooking. But until that, I think it'll be all right."

"Hey, my cooking isn't half as bad as yours! Remember the Noodle Incident of 1998?

"Well what about your infamous Fajita Frenzy of 1999?"

"Now that was the funniest thing I'd ever seen!" called Luke, smirking, from behind the counter.

"Yeah, and you were a big help too, laughing like that when the stupid cheese got stuck in my hair!" Lorelai yelled back at him. He waved her off and disappeared into the kitchen. She turned to Rory, gloomily, "Can we just not go?" she tried, "I mean, I can fake a really good Mad Cow disease."

"It'll only be dinner and a movie, Mom. I think you'll live."

"Don't be so sure. Remember, Mommy wants there to be yellow daisies and lilies at her funeral. Oh, and maybe you can get Kirk to sing 'She' at the memorial service."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Well? That wasn't too bad, was it? Or maybe it was? Let me know by clicking on that darling little purple button just below! Tootles!


End file.
